As this kind of a lever type connector in the conventional example, there is a connector disclosed in JP 2011-142050 A.
As illustrated in FIG. 22, the conventional lever type connector 1 includes a male housing 2 having a hood part 3, a lever 5 rotatably supported on the male housing 2 through pivot shafts 4, a moving plate 7 for positioning a tab part of a male terminal (not illustrated) inside the hood part 3, and a female housing 8 to be fitted into and detached from the hood part 3.
The lever 5 is formed with cam grooves 6. The female housing 8 is formed with first cam pins 9a, while the moving plate 7 is formed with second cam pins 9b. When the lever 5 is displaced with respect to the male housing 2 under a condition that the first cam pins 9a and the second cam pins 9b are united to each other, the first cam pins 9a and the second cam pins 9b under the united condition slide on groove surfaces of the cam grooves 6, so that the male housing 2 and the female housing 8 are fitted to and detached from each other. In the fitting process of the male housing 2 and the female housing 8, only the first cam pins 9a slide on forward-side cam surfaces 6a of the cam grooves 6, so that the moving plate 7 and the female housing 8 move to the inner side of the hood part 3. In the detaching process of the male housing 2 and the female housing 8, only the second cam pins 9b slide on backward-side cam faces 6b of the cam grooves 6, so that the moving plate 7 and the female housing 8 move to the opening side of the hood part 3.